narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Demigods: Saphiro Kimza vs. Miyuki Murakami
Clash of the Demigods: Saphiro Kimza VS Miyuki Murakami (半神の激突：キムザサフィロ対村神ミユキ, Hanshin no Gekitotsu: Kimuza Safiro tai Murakami Miyuki) is a roleplay between Gen Nakaido and Pythonraptor Encounter Saphiro Kimza was on a mission to Arizogakure to access some important details on the Kimza Clan's ninjutsu and kekkei genkai. Saphiro was sent alone on this mission, seeing as everyone else had something else to accomplish. He didn't mind though, as he was able to study his clan and their homeland in peace. He went to the Kimza Compound and started studying some scrolls there on ninjutsu and various customs. He brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he started to read on what was sitting ahead of him. He knew about the legends that the Kuguari Clan held, and he knew that more than just the Shinziro Tenga Group would be after their power. He just had to make sure that anyone that came towards this village would be stopped. The question was, how could just one shinobi keep out numerous looters? Especially if those looters were powerful shinobi as well. Miyuki Murakami had been sent on a mission to infiltrate and possibly destroy Arizogakure, depending on what she found there. The Kage Council had perceived Arizo as a threat to their power, and had ordered Miyuki to gain a better understanding of the village. If the village was a powerful one, Miyuki was to annihilate it, something the kunoichi was uncomfortable with. I really hope the mission won't require me to destroy this village, it's really beautiful, thought Miyuki. She laid her eyes upon the Kimza Compound. Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to start, thought the girl as she walked towards the building. The Kimza boy's eyes stirred around and he stood up from the table he was sitting from. He could feel a shift in the air, a strange shift at that. "There is something not right here," he said, curling his hands into fists, "I don't think I'm the only one here to gain knowledge. Either that or Ezemaru's genjutsu is affecting me again. Saphiro stood up and walked towards the entrance, where he suddenly froze. There was a woman not far from his position, and she seemed different in aura to him. Yet, why was he uncertain about this person. Miyuki drew closer to the building, and her gaze settled on a brown haired youth. She felt a shiver run through her spine, and she had a distinct sense of uneasiness as she walked towards him. This was very unusual, as Miyuki was known for being unflappable under any circumstances. I wonder what this strange feeling is? thought Miyuki as she approached him. Saphiro steadied his breath as he drew closer to the girl. He was not sure of who she was or what she wanted, but he was certain that this tension meant bad things were bound to happen. He formed a hand seal and stepped forward, his green eyes flashing slightly, "Who are you and why have you come here? You're not of Arizo." the boy asked authoritatively. His clan were known as the descendants of bloodthirsty savages by some, so why was he so caught off guard? "I'm... a visitor," said Miyuki, unwilling to reveal the true reason why she was there. She couldn't understand why she had the distinct feeling something was not... right about this boy. Miyuki's eyes took on the ripple pattern of the Ketsugan. "I would like to believe you," the boy said, his natural pacifism wanting to end this conversation with him walking away. But, his teachings as shinobi told him that there was going to be no peaceful solution for now. He weaved a series of hand signals and stepped back, "However, I can't and won't! Kimza Style: Warping Vortex Technique!" He then created a midair dimensional rift and jumped into it, the vortex closing up. Another vortex appeared above the girl's head and Saphiro was launched out of it quickly, performing a swift axe kick. Due to the fact that Miyuki's speed was comparable to that of the Body Flicker Technique, Miyuki was easily able to evade Saphiro's falling kick. Miyuki then stared the Kimza clan member in the eye, paralyzing him by manipulating his brainwaves. "I don't want to fight you," Miyuki said. "Why did you attack me?" There's no way he could know about my mission, Miyuki thought. "Your eyes," he said, straining to release himself from this strange technique, but to no avail, "They changed all of a sudden. I have no idea why, but my clan says that any unknown change is bad until it is tested, even if it is from a beautiful woman." The Kimza then closed his eyes and opened them. They were no longer dark green, but a light teal, and six Y-like shaped markings appeared in them, glowing a pale blue, the appearance of the fully matured Nokerrogan. Using his dōjutsu, Saphiro released himself from the mental hold, though his body was still stunned. "Now why have you come here," he asked, his tone demanding yet still peaceful. Miyuki decided that there was no harm in revealing the true reason she had come to Arizo, as she evidently could not fool Saphiro into thinking she was a mere sightseer. "I'm Miyuki Murakami. My village ordered me to infiltrate- and possibly destroy- this village," said Miyuki said to Saphiro. Saphiro's eyes flashed shortly and the markings in his eyes, known as pillars, glowed brighter than before. "I have already dealt with Ezemaru Kimza, another powerful ninja, due to the same cause," he said, knowing that the girl was a lot more than any average shinobi, "My clan may be war-like and seemingly disregarding towards human life, but they're my family and if war is what has to happen..." He then made a series of hand signs and his arms were coated in blades of pure chakra, "...then so be it." Miyuki placed a hand on the sword that she carried in her ribbon belt and unsheathed it. The iridescent blade shimmered in the light and it appeared to be on fire, as Miyuki channeled a large quantity of Chi Chakra into it, causing a chirping noise to emanate from the deadly weapon. "I don't want to do this any more than you do," said the kunoichi to Saphiro. "However, I have no choice. The Kage Council thinks this village is a threat to their power, and they want me to obliterate it. I... couldn't refuse." Miyuki then shifted into a combat stance. The tension between the two ninja grew to an unbearable level, and it seemed the very air was affected by it. The strain broke like a glass rod snapping in two. In a flash, Miyuki appeared behind Saphiro. "You use the Wind and Fire Release, and you are capable of combining the two elements, correct?" asked the girl. Saphiro's eyes shifted as the girl he was presently staring towards vanished into thin air. His teal eyes with spiraling irises shifted around in a seemingly worried fashion at first. Then, his breath evened out and his eyes felt like they wanted to burrow into his head. Taking that as a sign, the boy jumped back into a vortex and slid out another a few feet from Miyuki. He got into a defensive stance, holding his dual chakra swords out and facing her, "I can," he said, shifting his weight to steady himself, " and I do. I call it Blast Release, an invention of mine." "Interesting," said Miyuki, as she activated the ability of her Ketsugan that allowed her to see the vital organs. She had no intention of seriously injuring Saphiro, but was prepared to do just that if the circumstances forced her to. He uses some sort of space-time ninjutsu, Miyuki thought. Oh well, I know how to get around that. Miyuki gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Saphiro stepped back further and scanned his opponent. Her eyes told him that he was not the only expert of a dōjutsu amongst them and he had better be ready to fight with every ability he had available. I cannot use that technique yet, he said, tightening his fists and causing the swords to intensify, I am not resorting to it if I can avoid it. For now, we go hand-to-hand He dashed towards Miyuki and jumped into the air, spinning sideways to become a makeshift windmill blade. Miyuki blocked Saphiro's attack with her own Tenshiken, being pushed back a step in the process. She then formed the Seiryokugan in her left hand and thrust it towards Saphiro. Saphiro was struck in the solar plexus by the sphere as he landed from his attack. After being pushed back a few meters, he created another vortex and jumped backwards into it. He then appeared behind Miyuki and formed a dense tornado around himself and pushed its walls out further. Damn! he said mentally, catching his lost breath, That hurt a bit more than expected. Miyuki decided it would be a waste of her chakra to form an equally powerful wind technique to counter Saphiro's; instead, she turned around and shot a large bullet of fire at Saphiro's wind technique. The wind-fueled technique ignited the Spiralling Impulse, with Saphiro still inside it. I can't just keep warping out of the way, he thought as he watched the roaring flames around him. Instead, he used the air currents around him to weaken the winds and jumped through the tornado in a small ball. Rolling shortly to extinguish the flames, he hopped to his feet again and got into a fighting stance, "Never said we couldn't chat as well," he said, running towards the girl and performing a series of sweeping low kicks "Why does your village want to decimate a smallish village like this one?" He's a skilled Wind user, thought Miyuki. It takes quite a bit of practice to manipulate existing wind. Miyuki began to dodge and block the taijutsu attacks and retreated several paces. "To be honest, I don't really know. I remember something about 'vortex ninjutsu' that the council was talking about, but other than that, I have no idea. The truth is, the village elders sicken me, and I try to have as little contact with them as possible." Flipping back to his original location, the Kimza began processing what Miyuki told him. "Just like my uncle Ezemaru and the Kuguari Council," he thought out loud, "using his power to destroy." Saphiro then extinguished the chakra on his arms, though his Nokerrogan remained in full effect, "Once the Kuguari find out that a girl with strange chakra was here, your village will be targeted. I think we should both back down now, or take this fight elsewhere." "I don't think Kagegakure has anything to fear from your clan, but you're right, we shouldn't fight here," said Miyuki before moving to the village outskirts with the Long-Range Body Flicker Technique. Saphiro watched as the girl vanished and tracked her chakra signature with his dōjutsu, I just hope our short scramble didn't alert either village already, he thought as he entered a warping vortex and dropped from it at the outskirts of town, landing on an abandoned house, "I'll give you the first move," he said, "Call it, guest curteousy, call it weakness, it's really your call." The Real Battle Begins! "Very well then," said Miyuki, as she bit her thumb and summoned a large flock of ravens. Several of the black birds formed into clones of her, while the others flew in circles around Saphiro, assaulting him with the horrible screeches that were their cries. The screeches had the ability to cause extreme pain and hallucination. Saphiro tried to cover his ears to block out the auditory assault, but it was too late, for their cries were already attacking his hearing nearly past the threshold of pain. "Dammit," he cringed, biting his thumb as well and clasping his hands together. A large wasp appeared around him and countered the noise using its rapid wing strokes, then it launched a sphere of bio-electricity at Miyuki. Miyuki countered the electric attack with an orb of fire, the two attacks colliding and nullifying each other. "Nice summon you have there," said Miyuki as she used a powerful genjutsu, enhanced by her Ketsugan to the point of being comparable to Tsukuyomi. Saphiro did his best to dispel the genjutsu, but it was far too powerful to eradicate fully. He forced himself to endure the flames ingulfing him from within. Once the hellish nightmare as over, he dropped to his knees, shuddering. "I've been through worse," he muttered to himself, "I've been through worse. Still, that was unbearable." Still shaky from the close call with the genjutsu, he stood up and weaved a series of hand signals, "Playing with fire, eh? My turn!" He then launched a wind-enhanced fire sphere at his opponent. Miyuki shot a large volume of water at high pressure using the water in the atmosphere, extinguishing the flame bullet. "You're not the only one who can combine wind and fire," said Miyuki, as she used a variant of her clan's technique on Saphiro, before igniting it with the Tracer Bullet. "Gen sensei should've taught me more fire techniques," Saphiro replied, jumping back from the spinning inferno. "This is getting old and its depleting my chakra, but unless I want to use that technique, I have no choice!" He then jumped into a vortex he created and landed next to the girl. Spinning quickly on his feet, he summoned a mass of colorful sparks in his hands that quickly turned a crimson blade. "Try this on for size!" he shouted, reaching quickly at her with the blaze. The flames engulfed the girl, as 'Miyuki' dispersed into dozens of ravens. "Wrong one," Miyuki said, smiling. One of Miyuki's four remaining clones appeared behind Saphiro and began to desiccate him. "I like your techniques," Saphiro said as he slowly mummified, "Maybe I should learn Water Release one day. For now, though, I should really consider getting out of here." He then created a larger tornado than the last to push the clones away from him and jumped higher into the whirlwind as he recovered from his near-disaster. As the tornado faded, Saphiro shot another large fireball at the clones, that surrounded them in a dome of raging flames, eating away at the oxygen inside. Miyuki's clones began to gasp for air, before they all formed several hand seals and shot powerful blasts of water out of their mouths, putting out Saphiro's fire technique. Maybe I should use non-elemental techniques,' thought Miyuki. "Crescent Moon Explosion!" said the Murakami, swinging her sword, which resulted in a powerful blast of red chakra being directed at Saphiro. Switching from fighting with elements with something more neutral, Saphiro thought as the red blast raced toward him. My abilities there are limited, but I'll see what I can do! "Kimza Weapon: Kimza Arrow!" he shouted, blasting a large mass of chakra in the shape of an arrowhead towards the blast threatening to tear him into pieces. The two attacks collided and a large explosion followed. Diving into the dust ahead, Saphiro entered a vortex and shot out another below Miyuki, kicking her in the chin and into the air. He then appeared above her and slammed her heel into her chest, throwing her towards the ground. "Saphiro Kimza Strike!" In the instant before Saphiro had struck her, Miyuki, sensing something was about to happen, had partially manifested her Yata Armor. When Sapiro kicked her in the chin, launching her up into the air, the Yata Armor absorbed the force of the taijutsu strike. As Saphiro was about to slam his heel into Miyuki's chest, the latter had shaped her armor into numerous spikes, which impaled him in multiple places in his leg, some of the spikes going straight through it, due to the force of the blow. Miyuki then fell to the ground, her armor dissipating the force of the impact. "Using taijutsu on a Ketsugan wielder isn't a good idea," she said, surveying the wounds on Saphiro's leg. Saphiro stumbled back and winced as the pain from what just happened erupted from his leg all at once, "Dammit all," he growled, struggling to stand up, "I sure did wish that Kaede came along with me. No matter." He took off the bandanna around his neck and wrapped it tightly above the most injured part of his leg to stop the bleeding momentarily. She's far too strong, he thought, She has me trumped due to one extra elemental nature and a dōjutsu I've never seen. Not to mention the gap in skill. I have no choice but to use that technique. Hope this goes well. He then closed his eyes and opened them again. The pillars in his eyes fused to form three intricate designs. At that moment, his irises became navy blue in color as chakra poured from his pupil into them. "Shu Nokerrogan." Miyuki looked at the new stage of Saphiro's dōjutsu, and she suddenly had the feeling that her own Ketsugan would not suffice if she intended to emerge victorious. A black design formed in the center of Miyuki's iris, as she activated the advanced stage of her own dōjutsu, the Saishū Ketsugan. Miyuki then used the heightened prowess of her eye technique, to take control of Saphiro's nervous system, and had him place a kunai to his own throat. "This again?" Saphiro growled, struggling to free himself. He closed his eyes and began gathering chakra, but knew he wasn't prepared to go that far yet. Instead, he dug his nails into his hand to shock himself from the hold on his nervous system, though the result gave him slight disorientation. In a flash of hand signals, the Kimza rushed towards Miyuki and blasted her with an outward funnel of superheated and explosive air. Miyuki manifested the rest of her Yata Armor, the powerful Chi Chakra being only slightly damaged by the Palm Cannon before Miyuki began to reform it. The kunoichi then began to form a large mass of rotating air, which would be impossible to ignite due to the condensation of the air. "Wind Release: Great Typhoon Bullet!" said Miyuki, bringing the hurricane-like technique down on Saphiro. Saphiro created another giant whirlwind and let it clash with the windstorm ahead of him, hoping that the two would cancel each other out. He then backed away and created a quantity of 20 vortexes and hopped into one. Upon his entrance, all of the vortexes closed up. After a few moments, the vortexes opened up again, with a great number of kunai racing towards Miyuki. Miyuki shot a number of fireballs in the direction of the kunai, the fireballs deflecting the knives. Saphiro then used this moment to appear from his transformation as one of the kunai. Using a small, but intense blast of wind to blow out the fireball coming his way, Saphiro dropped towards the girl and prepared two Kimza Swords. He then spun rapidly as a large tornado formed around him, becoming infused with his chakra. "Eat this! Wind Release: Severing Impulse Technique!" he shouted, jumping out of the attack and hurling it towards his opponent. This is kinda fun! he thought. Miyuki diverted a large quantity of Chi Chakra to her sword, using one of her clan's strongest moves: Ken'nan. Miyuki then charged towards Saphiro's wind technique, holding the sword in front of her. When the blade made contact with the wind, it bifurcated on either side of the sword, due to it being unaffected by any sort of chakra. In addition, due to the strength of the armor which surrounded Miyuki, she hardly felt the wind, though two small gashes began to appear on the Yata Armor. This was because the armor was strong enough to withstand several S-Rank technique used consecutively on it with minimal damage. This is one of the few times I've actually enjoyed a battle, thought Miyuki. It's almost like a... game." "Ken'nan!" said Miyuki as she appeared in front of Saphiro, swinging the weapon towards his head. Saphiro would find it nigh impossible to evade because of Miyuki's great speed and strength. If I don't do this, Saphiro thought, forming one of the ancient Kuguari Clan hand seals, I'm done for! Shu ability number one: Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique! He then gathered the energy from the chakra in his shu pillars and converted it to a form of natural energy around him. He stepped back as Miyuki's technique grazed the bridge of his nose, leaving a small, but painful cut. Immediately, once his foot touched the ground, Saphiro went about fifty meters backward using incredible speed. He then stepped forward and reappeared in front of Miyuki, holding a Palm Cannon sphere in each hand. He combined the two and created another, much larger, funnel of superheated wind. Miyuki used the Long-Range Body Flicker Technique to avoid the technique, then instantly flickered back to her original location. "So, that's what you call the Blast Release, isn't it?" Miyuki asked Saphiro. Saphiro looked down at his still steaming hands and brushed them on his shirt. "It's a small example," he replied, weaving hand signals. As he did so, the air around the two became very heavy and hot, yet surprisingly dry. "However, my Tokomiya Clan heritage allows me to use fire-based jutsu, as the Kimza clan solely use wind. Here's a much larger example!" He then generated the largest tornado he could and pushed it forward, allowing it to absorb the explosive air he created. At that moment, it ignited and became a spinning funnel of brilliant white flames. The powerful technique was executed perfectly, the spinning funnel exploding in an intense flash of light. As Saphiro scanned the battlefield for his opponent, Miyuki said, "Take a closer look around." Saphiro turned around to see him opponent looking at him. "When I asked you about your Blast Release, I used that time to put you in a subtle genjutsu, making it appear as if I was still in front of you. I had run behind you while you performed that large technique. Miyuki formed the bird hand seal, condensing a titanic quantity of atmospheric water in order to use her most powerful water technique. "Water Release: Hell and High Water!" said Miyuki, creating a large tsunami directed at Saphiro. "That is a water technique beyond the likes I've ever seen," Saphiro admitted out loud, weaving hand signsals and absorbing the sunlight around him into his palms and augmenting it with chakra. "This must do the trick. This technique would make the most elite of the Nakaido clan sweat! My third most powerful technique and my Blast Release masterpiece! Fire Release: Solar Storm Technique!" He then tossed an condensed mass of solar energy towards the tsunami, which exploded with the luminosity to color the area purely white. The sphere expanded into an explosive ball that generated incredible winds and tore into the earth. Saphiro jumped out of the way to prevent the expanding miniature star from consuming him. As the two massive attacks clashed, a large amount of steam erupted and covered the battlefield, cancelling each other out. There goes about sixty percent of my remaining chakra, the Kimza thought. "I'm impressed," said Miyuki. "No Fire Release technique has ever completely evaporated my technique before. Where did you learn how to use the Fire Release like that?" As she said this, she was contemplating using one of her most powerful techniques. Saphiro closed his eyes and went into a meditative state, "I've been studying the Tokomiya half of my bloodline for years. Training with Gen-sensei also helped me in that matter." He then opened his eyes again, one of the shu pillars in his left eye completely black and no longer radiating chakra. "Your abilities are staggering. I may lose this impressive battle, but I'm going out like a Kuguari should, with all tht I have."